Fall in love with you
by DeathhellDK
Summary: Just a long one-shot of my favorite paring. Can Yamato manage to get the girl after he has been rejected over and over again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Alert: I do not own any of the following character. This story will take place shortly after Yamato work for the Kuki family. In this fanfiction, it will be focusing on Yamato and Azumi. So sit back and relax and I will see you all later. Ps: Yamato will know quite a bit of skills.**

Naoe Yamato, who is serving the Kuki family for about 1 and the half year has now become the 3rd rank in the whole Kuki servant crops. He is also at the same time been given a special squad by Monshiro who is Yamato currently serving under. He name the squad as Hermit victory. During his time over there working, he has fallen in love for Azumi, who is Kuki 1st strongest, hardworking and is Yamato senpai. However, despite been shot down by Azumi many time, Yamato did not gave up. He is determine that he will make her to be his woman.

"Haiz…." Azumi sigh. Yamato was getting worried as he keep hearing her sighing non-stop ever since they left the house to save Monshiro from some secret organisation that has been targeting the Kuki family. Yamato ask her in a concern tone "What happen? Do u need to go home a rest?" Azumi shook her head and said in a downhearted tone "No...It is nothing." Yamato look at her expression and could tell that Hideo have rejected her for the third time. He was wondering how he can cheer her up when he heard his assistance, Sapphire calling out to him.

"Yamato senpai, we have reach the location. What do we need to do now?" Sapphire ask. Yamato look up and saw that they are already at the hideout and decided to think about solving Azumi problem later. Yamato and Azumi exited the car and follow by both of their team, they secretly set up a base nearby, not wanting the enemy to sport them. Yamato look around and ask anyone could produce him with a floor plan. Azumi handed him one.

"...Azumi, I pretty sure I ask for the floorplan of this abandoned building in front of us and not the blueprint of a renovation building." Yamato smile wryly at her. She immediately change the map and look away in a slight embarrass. "Hahaha, Azumi-San is cute when she blush like this" Yamato silently thought to himself as he scan through it.

"Hmmm..." Yamato stare at the map in silence. Hyumu look at Yamato and ask "How long are we going to stay here and look at you staring at the map?" Yamato close his eye in deep thoughts while ignoring Hyumu grumbling. He then open his eye. "Alright, let stick with this plan for now. Hyumu, bring my A squad with you and be on standby just in case any crap went wrong. Stacy, you will bring my squad B and C with you and attacking the enemy form the front hot. Please beware of your surrounding ally while you are at it. Lee, you will infiltrate from the roof top while the distraction is taking place. Azumi-san, Sapphire, you will follow me to save mon-sama at that moment." Azumi click her tongue in annoy as she have no idea why is she the one taking order from her junior and not the other way. As thou as Yamato can read her mind, he said to bear with it as it is Hideo-sama instruction to have him be the one leading for this operation. Unable to go against the order, Azumi reluctantly obey.

As the operation is going on smoothly, Yamato and his team manage to save Monshiro from the organisation. "This is a bit too easy... I have a bad feeling about it." Yamato thought to himself as he, Azumi, sapphire and Monshiro was exiting the building. Just as they step out, they were been stop by a man. Yamato look at him and recognise him.

"Why are you here...no, I take it as you are the leader of this organisation, right? Kuro." Yamato glare at him with hated. "Well, well, look who is here. Yamato long time no see is it not? How long have it been? 10 years? Hehehe" Kuro laugh evilly. "Tell me, why are you doing this?" Yamato question. Kuro smile at him giving Yamato the chill.

"Very simple. I know everything about you did I not say that 10 years ago? No matter where you go or who u are with, I will make those people around you suffer. Just like how you betray me." Kuro stare at Yamato. Yamato look at him and explain "I did not betray you. I did what is supposed to do at that time, if I did no..." "SILENCE!" Kuro cut Yamato words off.

"Hmph, you shall taste the meaning of despair. Let see, shall I start we that maid over there? Hehehe, wind style: wind bird, Falcon!" Kuro unleash a bird like wind towards Azumi which caught her off guard. "Dame you! Azumi look out!" Yamato rush towards her and manage to push her aside and receiving the blow. "Gwa!" Yamato shouted in pain, causing him to fly back a few meter.

"Yamato?!" Azumi look at the scene that just took place a few second ago after she was push aside. Azumi rush to Yamato aid as he try to stand up. Yamato at that moment was coughing out blood. Kuro taunted "Ehh...you still can stand huh? Hmm?" Kuro saw a group of Kuki's servant rushing to the scene. Kuro was surrounded within a few min. "You have nowhere to run punk!" Hyumu glance at him.

Kuro as if he don't bother by it, ignore him, he look at Yamato and said "Hmph, look like you get to live for a while more. But mark my words, I will destroy you within the next 2 days. Oh and one more thing, Monshiro-san right? I will drop by in your estate in 2 days' time. Don't worry, I will try not to destroy your house nor kill you all as my target is Yamato. Muhahaha" with that said, Yamato look at Kuro as he left the scene the last time and lost his conscious afterward.

 **A Few hours later**

"Ya...mato!" "Urg...who is calling me" Yamato weakly open his eye and wonder. As his vision clear up, he saw a bunch of worried faces looking at him. "Hmm? Where is that guy that kidnap mon-same?" Yamato suddenly regain his memory and ask about it. Sapphire explain the situation to him. Yamato suddenly slam his fist at the wall in anger, which shock everyone is currently in the room. (A/N: currently in the room: Hyumu, Hideo, Azumi, Stacy, Lee and sapphire.)

"Darn him! I will kill him! The duel take place in 2days time right? There is still plenty of time left for me to train, if I start now!" As Yamato get up, he felt a sharp pain on his left hand. Hideo look at his left hand and speak "Yamato, on the process when you are saving Azumi, u have actually broke your left hand. I think the best thing to do now is to rest. We will deal with him" The remaining people nodded their head in agreement expect for Azumi who was in the comer of the room looking avoiding looking at Yamato.

"No! Hideo-sama, pardon my rudeness! I don't mean that you guys cannot deal with him but this is my personal problem and it is not the Kuki. I cannot endanger all of you guys live and I, no... I cannot forgive him for hurting my master and the girl that I love so much and trying to get her fall in love with me." Yamato grab his fist in anger as he speak.

Azumi who was paying attention to his words suddenly raise her voice in anger "Not your problem? Don't get too cocky dolt! Hideo-sama, is doing this not for you but is for the whole Kuki family. Just because you are one of us, Hideo-sama is kindly offering you this plan. Show your gratefulness! Yamato look at her and in the first time, he saw her eye was full of tears. This shock everyone. Stacy mumble "Azumi is crying? This is something new..."

Yamato, hesitate for a while and said in a slight Low tone "Forgive me, Azumi-San. If that is the case, I would quite working in Kuki and deal with him myself." This surprise everyone even Azumi. "Eh?" Azumi say in a surprise tone and ask why. Yamato look at her and said "In order to protect those I care and love especially you." After that, Azumi slap him while walking out of the room angrily saying "You selfish guy, just go and die!"

Seeing her leaving the room, Yamato sigh and was ask by Hideo. He said "Of course what I mean was just trying to keep her out of the situation of mine. If possible, I too want you guys to stay away, Hideo-sama. It true that she may be a rough boss to have, having a sharp tongue, not been cute and is a woman of sin, but after all she is the woman I love... If anything happen to me, I want you to let her know that I love her. So Hideo-same, please let me handle this problem." Seeing Yamato serious expression, he have no choice but to agree to him.

 **2 days later**

Yamato was seating in his room looking at the clock located beside his bed. It was almost noon. "Anytime now huh... Well better to get ready for the final showdown with him. But before that, I would want to take care of something first". Yamato mumble as he left his room. In this 2 days, Yamato feel that Azumi has been avoiding him non-stop and even when he greeted her, she did not ignore him. Knowing her nature, she might be in her room currently resting as she did not have any schedule or work to do now.

'Knock, knock' "Yes? Who that?" Azumi, who was in her room ask as she heard the knock. "It me, Yamato" Yamato answer while standing outside. "..." "You don't have to say anything at all, but please just listen what I have to say for a few moment... This might be the last time having this conversation with you." Yama said while lying on her door with his back facing it.

"You know...Although you have heard me saying this a lot of time, but I still want to say that I don't regret falling in love with you, till this day I still love you. Despite you keep telling me that I am wasting my time, I don't think that way. Chasing a girl of my dream, trying to get her to fall for me thou she love someone else...Hahaha. Quite funny is it not? Loving a person can be so painful and wonderful thing right? But still, I hope you can accept me. Look like that day will never come, quite pathetic for a man like me." Yamato smile sadly to himself as he speak. "..." Hearing no response, Yamato sigh in disappointment silently.

Trying to hide his disappointment, he continue "well, anyway... I heard recently you have been rejected by Hideo-sama again. Don't give up in wooing him. Who knows maybe he will see you as a woman one day. I hope you will find your happiness soon with him. That all I want to tell you." Yamato glance at her room one last time and whisper "Goodbye my first love. I wish you all the best." With that, Yamato head off to settle things with Kuro.

 **In Azumi room**

"..." Azumi has unknowingly started crying after she heard Yamato has left. "That stupid dolt...why did he not accept Hideo-same help? Saying that he love me, why did not spare a thought for me? How...do I feel about this exactly? I am so confuse. I love Hideo-sama, but at the same time why is my chest hurting so badly?" Azumi thought to herself.

'Knock, knock.' Azumi look at the door and saw Sapphire was entering her room. "Perhaps, let me explain, senpai." She look at Azumi calmly. Sapphire sat on the chair and started explaining. "Firstly let me explain why Yamato-senpai do not want Hideo-sama to help. He most likely want to show you how strong he has actually became stronger compare to the day where he join the Kuki. Next, he did spare a thought for you as he did not want to see you getting hurt. "

Sapphire look at Azumi bewilder expression. She roll her eye as she and continue "Lastly, the reason that you are feeling confuse and having this type of emotion is because you are in love with him and not Hideo-sama. Think about it... If you love Hideo-sama, then you will not be feeling in this way. Senpai, I believe you know what to do. Yamato-senpai is now not fighting for himself but for you. So, if you are serious about it... Then go after him.

Azumi close her eye for a second and thank Sapphire for the advice. As she is heading towards the scene, she smile to herself. "I love him, huh? Well maybe it just that I am too stubborn to admit it. He say that he love me huh. Lee told me that he love me an on top of that, he also criticize me huh. Look like I will have to make him understand his place, and it seem like there is only one way to do it."

 **At the field where they are battling**

"Kuah?" Yamato was been send flying away by Kuro. It been some time since the fight between those two have started and Kuro was barely been scratched unlike Yamato, who on the other hand was badly beaten up.

"Wind-style: ultimate art- Hurricane!" Kuro send a giant tornado at Yamato causing him to fall on the ground with blood spilling out of his mouth. "Ack! Tch, this is tough." As Yamato try to get up, Kuro slam his head on to the ground with his leg and mock "Hahaha, is that all you got? Did not master teach you some kind of secret art? Why are you not using them eh? Oh could it possible that there is a condition for it? Well regardless, I heard you have been dump by that maid of yours. It might be because you are too weak." At this moment Yamato did not say anything.

"...Hmph, you are admitting it. What a pathetic guy, taking everything on your shoulder. Loving someone like that stupid who don't accept your feeling is a waste of time. But in your case, not the girl is stupid, but you are the one. "Kuro smirk to himself as he look at Yamato depress expression.

Kuro was just about to finish of Yamato, he sense an incoming dagger flying towards at him. He immediately jump back. Before he got time to react, he felt an arrow coming from behind and roll it to a side. With different sneak Attack coming at him, he retreat 5 step and look at the source. Yamato, who was badly beaten, stood up slowly and was surprise.

"Little brother, are you alright? That love-struck maid call us and told us about the situation "Momoyo land beside Yamato and support him. Following Momoyo, he saw Wanko, Miyako, Chris and Myuzumi standing around him. Azumi too was in front of him looking worried at his condition. Yamato at this moment was a bit confuse.

"Oi, you are Kuro bustard right? How dare you mess my cute little Brother up?" Momoyo angrily stare at him. Others girls at the scene also radiating a massive killing aura especially Azumi. Feeling their rage, Kuro felt that he is in deep shit.

"Kawakami style- stars destroyer!"

"Eat my arrow of hate!"

"For justice hai!"

"Prepare yourself!"

"How dare you hurt, Yamato? Feel the Kawakami power!"

"Ohshitari style: sword dance-pentagon!"

In an instant, Kuro was caught off guard and was send flying and enter in a state of unconscious. Yamato, immediately tie him up despite and ache around his body. Afterward, they wanted for the cops to arrive and handle Kuro to them.

As soon as they were gone, Yamato receive a massive scolding from all the 5 girls while Azumi standing there looking at him with a slight jealousy. When the girls left, Azumi ask Yamato to follow her into her room so that she can patch him up for him. Yamato silently follow her. When they enter her room, Azumi took out the first aid box and start to treat Yamato in a rough manner. "OUCH! Azumi-San are you in a bad mood? OUCH!" Yamato scream in pain as Azumi ignore him and continue with the treatment.

After Azumi finish Yamato treatment, she sit right beside him and look at him. "?" Yamato feel her gaze and look at her. Seeing Yamato face, Azumi suddenly blush and look down on her hand. "What wrong?" Yamato ask with concern. "Say Yamato, I heard from Lee. You told her that I am a cool, not cute, a rough boss, have a sharp tongue, and woman of Sin is it?" Yamato eye widen and look away.

"...Er how to say...I was in the moment where my mind cannot think and anyway I am sorry. If you want to punish me, then feel free to do so." Yamato bow his head towards Azumi. "Then I will take up the offer to punish you. How about you close your eye now?" Azumi smirk at him.

Not having a good feeling about it, Yamato close his eye. Upon expecting a slap, he feel a warm feeling on his lips. Opening his eye to see what it was and to his surprise, he saw Azumi kissing him. "Azumi-San? What are y-?" Azumi put her hand on Yamato lips to prevent him room saying anything else.

"I have given up on Hideo-sama ever since he rejected me the second. After thinking about it for quite some time, I have come clear with my feeling. The kiss that I have given to you is my answer." Azumi gaze towards her side of the room. Yamato pretend that he does not understand and ask "What is your answer? I only understand what I hear not what I see."

Azumi sigh and said "You are really an asshole. I am going to say it once, so listen to it carefully. Yamato, I love you." Yamato smile at her. "Azumi-san, I love you too. No matter you happen in the future, I will stay with you. I promise" With that, Yamato lean in and kiss Azumi.

 **Hey guys, I hope you have enjoy this fanfiction more than I do. Let me know what you think about this fanfiction and leave a comment right below. Anyway guys, I will see you all the next time. Have a nice day and peace out!** **Ps: I am too lazy to think for the ending so I just randomly wrap it off.**


	2. Author note

**Hey guys, I have decided to make ' Fall in love with you' into a series sequence type of story. What do you guys think? And let me know if you want me to use the content from 'Fall in love with you' or do you want me to make a new content out of it? Also let me know if you lemon in it. Do note that the remake version will only be out around either mid of this month or the beginning of the next month.**


End file.
